After The Cold The HOT
by EllieHenne
Summary: A look at Josh and Donna's POV of events on the night before the Election.


Author: ElizaSherr

Title: After The Cold, the HOT

Disclaimer: Not mine, they all belong to Aaron Sorkin

Note: Beta offers welcome.

Rating: NC-17

After The Cold, the HOT – Part One

Josh's POV

I watched as Donna swayed her hips to the elevators. I didn't need a mallet hitting me in the head to know what her "No's" had meant. "No" she had never "come on board"; "NO" she had never had a campaign fling. Not surprising since the only campaigns she had been on were with me twice and with Will once. I knew we had never come on board, certainly not for lack of me wanting it, and thinking about it almost constantly. And, she never come on board with Will because, well, lets face it, it was Will. He was geek campaign boy in a way I would never be. But most importantly, "No" I don't want a drink, and I am not offering this to you again, idiot. She slid that key to me that night two weeks ago, and I was paralyzed by surprise, more than anything and then Ronna swooped in and ended the chance I had meant to take.

She knows me so well; she knew what my half-hearted smile meant to her. An opportunity missed. And she was OK with that. With the election so close, this is not the right time for heartfelt emotion. What she doesn't know is that I have furiously beat-off to that look she gave me as she slid that key to me for the last two weeks. If something didn't happen between us and soon, I would have to consider marrying Mary Palm and Her Five Sisters… as unattractive a prospect as that makes. We never talked, but the fact that she made that move made things different between us. I am certain what she wants, and I know now that she knows I want her, I don't know that she still knows that but I'll get her to understand that as soon as I get her upstairs. We have been more back to our old selves the past two weeks, without discussing anything, than we have been since before she left for Gaza. I swallowed my last mouth full of scotch and put the glass down on the table, hard. There was no stopping what was going to happen now, and I am overjoyed at that idea.

The doors of the elevator slid open just as I caught up to her. She half turned to me and said "Lets go to your room it is further from all the other rooms." I considered that for a moment and agreed with her with a nod. I caught Ronna's eye as the doors closed… I didn't like the idea that she was watching us as we left, so my room being off to itself felt good. All I wanted was to be near Donna, so I slid my hand into hers as the elevator glided to my floor. She squeezed mine back lightly, and I felt a jolt go through my entire body. Boy was I ready for this.

When we got to my door, I of course couldn't get the card to work, so I tried once and just handed it to Donna. She was the hotel lockmaster after all. She smoothly opened the door and I followed her in. Suddenly I realized what a fiasco the room was. I had never really unpacked, and my clothes from the last two days were strewn about the various chairs and on the end of the bed. I hastily tidied up and apologized… this was not what I had had in mind for our first time. She laughed and turned on the TV while I finished. She was absorbed in CNN's pre-election night coverage, and I went into the bathroom to splash my face with some water and eat some toothpaste… to hell with brushing, I just didn't want to knock her over with day old coffee and very expensive scotch. I never heard her come into the bathroom, but suddenly she was there and her arms came around my waist and she hugged me from behind. I turned off the lights and turned to meet her embrace. I didn't want to think much, just to be with her, in whatever way she wanted to be with me. I brought my hands to her neck and gently kissed her lips. She put her hands on my wrists and pulled them down to her waist, and suddenly I was pressed up against Donna and she was kissing me back for all she was worth. Her hands were around my neck, she was pressing her entire body against me, and I was as hard as a rock and pushing against her as hard as I could without actually being inside her clothing with her. She was making these little mewing noises, in the back of her throat like a kitten makes, and I was completely lost in her. I walked her towards the bed and pulled her sweater over her head and dropped it on the end of the bed. Her skirt was next, she had already kicked off her shoes at some point and I felt her run her foot up my pant leg. We were still connected at the lips, her silky tongue was tangling with mine, and her hands had moved from around my neck to grabbing my ass and rubbing my cock through my pants… after 8 years of verbal foreplay, I was not going to let this go too quickly. I stopped her hands and pushed her down on the bed. "You can't control me this time Donna, you are not going to rush me before my time." After hearing what I said, all I could think about was that old Gallo wine commercial, and that was great because it was slowing me down. "Josh, all I want right now is you inside me, no talk, no banter, just be with me. And NOW." "Uh, ah-k, do we need a condom, should I go down to the desk and buy some?" I asked. "No – there are intimacy packs in the mini-fridge, just grab one, although I'm on the pill… so we don't really need to worry." Thank God, birth control in all it's wonderful forms is legal I though, and not for the first time in my life. "Can we do without this one time?" I asked her. "If you are worried, I'll use one, no problem, but for this time, I want to feel you like you are all mine, no more barriers, Donna." It was so dark in the room, I couldn't see her face, but she took a deep inhale of air, and said in a voice I had never heard before from her, "I don't want barriers any more either Josh!" And that was it. She pulled me down on top of her, in her bra and panties, and rolled me on my back. She straddled my waist and unbuttoned my shirt, tugging it out of my pants, and scratching her nails up and down my chest as she pulled off my belt, undid my pants and slid them off the bed. Now I was almost as naked as she was and I could feel my cock springing to every move she made against it. Every spare ounce of blood in my body was pulsing through my groin, and Donna was riding it like we were already doing the deed. I put my hands up to cup her breasts but she stopped me. She stepped off the bed and took off her panties and bra, with out my help. She tugged my boxers off my ankles, laid them on the end of the bed and pushed her way back onto the bed and under the covers. I scrambled to get under the covers with her and my hands met her bare skin almost immediately. I could feel her hair on the pillow near my head, but in the pitch black I couldn't see her face. She moved against my side and her hand closed around my cock, it felt cold against my heat, but it wasn't that that made me gasp, it was the way she was caressing me, with this light but firm touch, and I almost came in her hand. I grabbed her wrist and stopped the motion, before I did indeed become the worst frat-boy, nightmare-lay imaginable. "Stop, I'll never make it to you if you keep that up." She chuckled low in her throat and said "Alright Josh, what do you want to do, just lie here and talk more?" "Nope." And I dove under the covers and pressed my face in between her breasts. She smelled wonderful, and I moved my head to the left and kissed her nipple, which immediately hardened. I ran my tongue around it and now it was Donna's turn to gasp. I sucked on it and her hands came to my hair and grasped hard, and pushed me to do more. I took her right nipple in my mouth, used my left hand to caress her other breast and slid my other hand down her body to her pussy. I slid one finger in her and used my thumb to run circles around her clit. She was so wet, I slid all around her lips with ease and her hands gripped my hair even tighter. This was fun, and my cock was starting to go back to a manageable level of alert. I slid another finger into her and angled up towards her belly button, hoping that I would luck out and hit her sweet spot. She gasped again and I thought I might be close to it. Donna grabbed my hair and pulled my face up to hers, "That feels great Josh but I really do need you inside me right now." She wrapped her hand around me again, and any thought I had of going slow and doing it right left my mind right away. She used the same hand to guide me to her and started to push me in, the contact of her wetness and warmth with my cock was so wonderful, and inviting, I pushed in her for all I was worth and stopped, I wanted to savor this feeling for as long as I could. I tried to see her face but the room was so dark, I couldn't, but I heard her breathing hard and her hand was down between us, where our bodies met. All she did was move and the rhythm came right away, I pushed into her and she pulled away, I pushed in and she pulled away slowly "Ahh… oh, Donna, oh, God!" was all I could say, and she wrapped her arms around me so tightly and worked me like it was the only thing in the world she would ever do, she was saying my name so low and whispery, I was thinking she was about to pass out, and I am so close, I can feel my balls contracting up into my body… the sensation is almost more than I can bear. Then I feet Donna contract around me, and her intake of breath, almost like I had hurt her, and I lost it. The noises she was making combined with the pulsing around my cock pushed me beyond anything I had experienced before. Oh my God, I think my eyes are going to pop right out of my head…. "Uuuhhhh…" I think it's me passing out.

Next thing I know, I look over at the clock, and it's 2:45, am I alone? I turned my head and looked beside me, and there, WAY across this enormous bed, was Donna's naked back. Wow, look at that beautiful back, that gorgeous skin, the way her spine curves from her shoulders to her lower back… Wait, what the hell was she doing all the way over there? I turned back to my side of the bed and let the ideas pulse through my brain. Was it bad for her? I am pretty sure the reason I came was that she had… had I said something to offend her, had I said anything even remotely coherent? Had I drooled on her? Wait – all I remember is when I came, and I remember nothing after that… I passed out? I hadn't said anything to her about how much I loved her, how wonderful that was… I just passed out like some sated, asshole suburban husband. God! How typical of me to do something that dull and stupid my first time with Donna. I mean, it had been a really long time since I had had sex of any kind, but I was so happy this had happened, I should have at least stayed awake… I am going to be charming and reach out to her… is it too early to wake her and try for round two? Clock says 3:03… Ok, I'll try it… No, wait – why hadn't she said anything to ME? Maybe she was really thinking about that whole "come on board" thing… maybe this was something she just wanted to get out of the way so we could get past it and move on… was that the bed creaking? The door of the bathroom is closing, she's up! She is trying to escape before I wake up… boxers, t-shirt, move Lyman, don't let her get away!

Run as fast as you can to the bathroom… but wait – don't look too eager… Ok – suave, lean against the doorway…. "It's 3am…" "Yeah" she responds, putting on her skirt, and… hey look how cute that bra and panties are…. "Did you get any sleep?" "A little, you?" Obviously, I had slept like the dead… "Yeah" Understatement of the year… but she is getting dressed and leaving, and I don't want her to... "You don't have to leave" "I know"…throw me a bone here Donna, you look like all you want to do is get the hell outta here…. "I mean you don't have to sneak out." "I wasn't"… great I sound like an even bigger asshole than I feel like now… my breath must be terrible… I try to laugh it off, "I didn't want to make this awkward … ha, ha, I just did, right?" Maybe if I try to move in and hug her or kiss her she will lose the Bambi in the headlights look… "I was just checking the news sites." "With a sweater?" She is so suiting up to run outta here… "For warmth" she answers…(well, it is kinda cold in this room)… She's talking about looking at the news … and all I can think is that she looks great first thing in the morning and I have GOT to kiss her… toothpaste… again, who cares about brushing, she meets my eyes in the mirror and I see she thinks that the toothpaste directly in the mouth thing is gross… I don't care… I gotta lean in to her and try… The minute I get close, she spins around and says "Why don't I get us some coffee."… She is so beautiful… "How're you feelin?" You look like you're feeling pretty good… "I really want to win this thing." She brushes past me and I realize that it isn't just me, she feels awkward about this too… maybe she needs some space to get her head around this…. "Coffee would be good, cream and …" "Three sugars?" she answers… HEY – she rarely ever GOT me coffee and yet she knows how I take it? How much do I love this woman? "I already checked AP, nothing new, you should take a look at Reuters" and with that she waved her fingers at me and raced out of the room.

Maybe I am an idiot who goes comatose after mind-blowing love making, but I know Donna pretty well and she is probably just as freaked out about this as I am… We can talk when she gets back with the… Hey wait – what's this about Vinick dissing Santos on his response to Kazakhstan? I gotta get the war room up and running to spot treat this one, where's my cell?

Reviews are welcome… Donna's POV, aka part two will follow shortly


End file.
